


У всех нас есть шрамы

by rakscha



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Кирена все же забрали в Норфолк после окончания 2 сезона? Сможет ли он справиться с тем, что там пережил?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Норфолк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они только похоронили Эми, и вот Кирен снова в Норфолке.

**Часть 1. Норфолк**

Единственное, чему рад Кирен, это что он успевает похоронить Эми до того, как за ним приезжают из Норфолка. 

За окном тихое раннее утро, они с родителями и Джем сидят за столом и завтракают. Точнее родители и Джем завтракают. Перед Киреном наконец стоит пустая тарелка. Он не загримирован и без линз, как и во все предыдущие дни. Настроение у всех подавленное, но спокойное. Кирену удалось пробиться сквозь стены Джем и она попросила помощи. То, чего не смог сделать пять лет назад он сам. Родители снова приветливы, будто отец не запирал его в комнате два дня назад, будто они не хотели отправить его назад в лечебный центр, потому что он «изменился». Возможно, они думали о том, что вчера вместе с Эми могли во второй раз хоронить и его. И на фоне этого не так уж и важно, что он отказался от грима.

Поэтому, когда во входную дверь раздается стук, за которым без разрешения в дом входят четверо военных и мужчина и женщина в белых халатах и с бейджами Хэлприн и Вестон, Кирен почти не удивлен. На фоне всех тех эмоций и событий, которых было слишком много за эти два дня, он забыл о суде и угрозах Приходского Совета. Казалось бы, безумное поведение Максин Мартин должно было облагоразумить людей. Но это Рортон. Так что он не удивлен. 

Но глядя на лица солдат, не скрывающих своего презрения и направляющих свои электрошокеры на него, Кирен думает о Саймоне. Саймоне, который вчера поздно ночью, после того как все разошлись с поминок, ушел самым последним, прихватив рюкзак и вернулся в бунгало Эми. Который весь день старался не показывать свою боль и поддерживать Кирена. Кирена, который не выдержав в какой-то момент спрятался в ванной, где у него начали трястись руки. Что могло быть только признаком того, что он не так уж хорошо и поборол «Голубое забвение». Того, что возможно нейтротриптилин перестал на него действовать и он мог начать становится бешенным. И в этот раз Саймон не сможет его спасти. Но вот Кирен сможет спасти Саймона от лечебного центра. Он снова ничего не расскажет о Саймоне. 

На лице мамы застыл ужас. У отца потерянное выражение, будто он не может понять, что это за люди и почему они здесь. Почему они окружили их стол и двое стоят рядом с Киреном, направив на него оружие. Джем же, справившись с первым шоком, обвиняющим тоном начинает кричать на родителей и докторов. Она даже выхватывает из-за пояса свой револьвер, но один из солдат быстро вжимает её в стол и отбрасывает оружие прочь. 

– Кир, так не должно быть. Они не могут забрать тебя сейчас!

Как оказалось, могут. В руках докторов признание, которое он сам не подписывал. И постановление «суда» Приходского Совета. Свидетельство Гэри о том, как он видел Кирена, принимавшего «Голубое забвение». Такому монстру, как он, не место на улицах славного городка. Гниляк, они все не такие. 

Кирен пытается выдавить какие-то слова утешения, но выходит как-то жалко. Если он не восприимчив к нейротриптилину, то возможно это и правильно. Возможно, ему стоит поехать в центр. Он чуть не убил собственного отца. 

Двое солдат подхватывают его под руки и выводят из дома. Ещё слишком рано и улица пустынна. У всей семьи на глазах слезы. Отец по своей новой привычке, не скрываясь, плачет. Кирена заталкивают в фургон грузовика и надевают наручники. По обе стороны от него и напротив садятся трое солдат. Доктора едут на своей машине. Кирен не уверен, представлялись или они или нет. Всю разыгравшуюся сцену он чувствует себя беспомощным. Будто у него снова украли право управлять своей жизнью, которого он с таким трудом добился. Машина трогается, и они отъезжают. Кирен пытается не думать о Саймоне и том, как он боится, что их следующая остановка это бунгало Эми. Он не уверен, что Саймон с учетом произошедшего так же легко как Кирен сдастся. Но Саймона не мучают мысли о неработающем лекарстве и превращении в бешенного. Есть надежда, что Кирену снова помогут в центре. Как же он не прав. 

На выезде из города их встречает Приходской Совет. Трое людей, питающих ненависть только к самому факту его существования. Кирен хищно улыбается им, сверкая своими белыми зрачками. Кажется, кто-то тянется к пистолету. Но его заботит только то, что они покидают город. Значит, Саймона не нашли. Значит, с ним все будет хорошо. 

Поездка длится несколько часов, в течение которых никто с ним не говорит. Только делают вид, что его нет рядом. Автоматы и электрошокеры не вызывают ответного желания поговорить. Машину часто трясет и пару раз он почти падает на солдата напротив, что заставляет того сильнее сжимать оружие.

Кирена сразу отвозят на закрытую территорию лечебного центра, ту территорию, на которой несколько ворот с вооружённой охраной и которая напоминает больше тюрьму, чем то больничное здание, откуда его забирали родители. Сейчас он возвращается как опасный, неподатливый ПЖЧ. И после каждых новых ворот, каждого нового поста охраны это начинает пугать его все больше. Саймон называл докторов в центре бесчеловечными. 

Кирен слышал истории о том, что делали в центре с теми, на кого не действовало лекарство, с теми, кто умудрялся достать «Голубое забвение». Он думает о родителях, о Джем, об Эми, о Саймоне. Ему страшно и хочется жить. Ну или не-жить. Но может быть, может быть, ему действительно нужна помощь?

Условная вежливость солдат пропадает у подъезда к входу в главное здание. Кирена выталкивают из грузовика. К нему подходят местные охранники и надевают ошейник на шею с поводком. Будто он бешенный. Как те двое в больнице. Будто он набросится на них. Его толкают вперед, он спотыкается. Тогда довольно крупный охранник со злыми глазами просто начинает его тянуть за собой. Наверное совсем как тогда, когда его поймали и впервые привезли сюда. Кирен с трудом помнит это время. Но это и не важно. Главное, что сейчас он снова тут, в Норфолке. Будто его и не забирали. Будто он не встретил снова маму, папу, Джем, Рика. Не узнал Эми и Саймона. Не научился принимать себя таким, какой он в действительности есть. Полуживым. Но все еще личностью. 

Охранники, что ехали вместе с ним, подходят к докторам, что ехали в другой машине. И один показывает движение трясущейся руки и указывает на Кирена. Это снова произошло? Он был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы заменить. На лице врача-мужчины появляется воодушевленное выражение. Лицо женщины холодное и отстраненное, как и она сама. 

Кирена тащат через входные двери, где снова посты с охраной и решетки, которые каждый раз открывают только после тщательной идентификации. Его приводят в комнату, где другие охранники снимают грязную и рванную одежду с пары оглушенных бешенных, чтобы облачить их в безликую форму центра. Кирен замирает при взгляде на них, не зная, что его переполняет больше: страх стать таким же или злость на охрану. Ему в руки суют такую же форму. И заставляют переодеться. Отчасти он рад, что может сделать это самостоятельно. Но невыносимо терпеть на себе презрительные взгляды.

После этого его уводят, снова дергая за ошейник, вглубь здания. Многие коридоры ему тут давно знакомы и привычны. Но когда они проходят мимо медицинских кабинетов в сторону подвалов, его охватывает беспричинный страх. Ему кажется, будто у него болит голова. Это не похоже на боль от приема нейротриптилина. Или другие ощущения после-жизни. Это скорее эхо боли, очень похожие на то, как он чувствовал боль человеком. Неужели его болевые рецепторы восстанавливаются так быстро? Он начинает сопротивляться охраннику. Потому что не хочет в этот подвал. Впервые после того как покинул дом, он открывает рот и начинает просить не делать с ним этого. Чего именно? Перед глазами мелькают воспоминания как вспышки. О том времени, когда его поймали и только привезли в центр. Он был в этом подвале. Видел эту лестницу. Никаких подробностей, просто знакомые кадры. И отголосок чувства неутолимого голода. 

В подвале кругом яркий свет и много дверей с табличками. Его затаскивают в какую-то лабораторию. К стене цепями прикованы несколько бешенных. На огромном металлическом столе лежит тело, полуприкрытое простыней. Кирен присматривается внимательнее и ему кажется, что его небьющееся сердце останавливается снова. На столе, перепачканная землей, лежит Эми. Она голая и простыня кажется ослепительно белой на фоне её тела, которое ближе по цвету к коже людей живых, чем с синдромом Полуживого Человека. 

Кирену хочется плакать. Это было только вчера. Вчера они её похоронили, устроив яркие похороны так, как хотелось самой Эми. А сегодня она уже лежит тут, в Норфолке, на столе. Потерянная и как никогда беззащитная. Что произойдет, когда Филипп обнаружит, что могилу заново раскопали. Подумает, что Эми снова жива? Что ей дали третий шанс? Что сделает Саймон? Смогут ли они вообще что-то понять? Кирен чувствует слезы в глазах, но не может даже протянуть руку к лицу. Это невозможно для него, плакать, но это происходит.

Эми стала его первым другом в после-жизни, которому он понравился таким как есть. Нервным, страдающим, оптимистом с депрессивными тенденциями. «Лучшие мертвые друзья навсегда». Она принесла свет в его одинокое существование и помогла ему начать снова чувствовать что такое жизнь. И Максин отняла её у них. А теперь и это.

Кирена заставили сесть на соседний стол, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что он почувствовал, насколько стол ледяной. Холоднее его самого. Он сидел напротив Эми, и не мог отвести от неё глаз. Ему хотелось отвернутся, сделать что угодно, только не смотреть на это застывшее выражение лица. Охранник никуда не ушел, просто встал в отдалении, пресекая все его попытки дернуться строгим взглядом. 

Наконец их догнали все те же доктора. С ними шел еще один врач, который не был знаком Кирену. Высокий и худой. Они становятся рядом с Эми и Киреном и начинают говорить, будто его нет рядом. 

– Пациент R-один, Эми Дайер. Умерла после нанесения колотых ран в сердце и легкие. Посмертное состояние – отсутствие синдрома ПЖЧ, – воодушевлённо начал молодой врач. – На основании описаний полученных симптомов врачом из Рортона и анализов крови, можно предположить, что пациент R-два, Кирен Уолкер, тоже уже начал проявлять похожие симптомы. – Кирен сильно напуган тем, что слышит. – Сильный тремор обоих рук был первым проявившимся признаком у пациента один. У пациента R-2 все признаки усиленной регенерации. Для получения подробного отчета, нам нужно произвести вскрытие. Возможно, удастся выделить или синтезировать новое вещество, вызывающее подобное состояние. 

Кирен не знает, как выдерживает следующие три часа. Они начинают вскрытие Эми, и вынимают её органы и мозг, с восхищением разглядывая и обсуждая их. 

Переговариваются между собой и радуясь удачному стечению обстоятельств. Кирен кричит на них. Со всей злобой, на которую способен. Он борется с охраной, пока его не ударяют шокером. После этого его привязывают к столу широкими ремнями, и все что ему остается это умолять со слезами в глазах. Его игнорируют, пока у него носом не идет кровь. Или что-то черное и на неё похожее. 

Это отрывает докторов от Эми и они переключают внимание на него. Женщина с каменным лицом предлагает сразу вскрыть ему черепную коробку. И её коллеги соглашаются. Через несколько минут они появляются рядом с ним с набором инструментов и пилой. После этого Кирен помнит только какие-то вспышки и боль, которая так не похожа на боль от приема лекарства. 

Когда Кирен приходит в себя настолько, чтобы понять, где он и что с ним, он все еще лежит на столе. Он ничего не чувствует и это даже немного радует. Краем глаза он видит хирургический стол и инструменты на нем. Ему хочется протянуть руку к лицу и ему это удается. Он больше не привязан. Тело Эми тоже исчезло. С лицом все в порядке. Но вот сзади головы он чувствует нитки, связывающие между собой шрам на задней части головы. 

Кирен пытается решить может ли он уйти из лаборатории. Ему не хочется тут оставаться. За дверями, когда он их открывает, стоит охранник. Который застегивает на нем новый ошейник. И начинает тащить в сторону спальных мест. Ему интересно, сколько он пробыл в этой лаборатории. Может быть, что это просто очередной кошмарный сон. И Кирен скоро проснется дома в своей постели? 

Охранник заводит его в грязную комнату с цепями в стенах. Там больше никого нет. Кирен не хочет в ней оставаться, но за спиной уже слышит, как защелкивается тяжелый замок. В комнате есть зеркало. Кирен ненавидит зеркала за то, что перед ними должен повторять свои аффирмации о невиновности. Ему страшно, но он смирился со своей внешностью, научился смотреть на себя сегодняшнего и потому подходит. У него все те же белые с черным глаза, почти сливающиеся с белками, мертвенно-бледная кожа с синеватыми венами. И обритая нижняя часть головы, будто ему старались сделать модную стрижку. По этой бритой части тянется шрам, который Кирен видит только частью. Он удивлен, что ему не вскрыли черепную коробку полностью и не оставили открытой. Теперь он еще больше не похож на себя-человека. Такое не скроешь кремом. Это похоже на шрамы Рика, которого они делали похожим на героя. На кого похож Кирен с этим шрамом? На Франкенштейна?

Дни начинают тянуться один за другим. Большинство экспериментов в лаборатории Кирен не помнит. Его много тестируют электричеством. Новые шрамы не появляются. Хотя тот, что на голове иногда будто бы прошит нитками заново. 

ПЖЧ почти никогда не следят за течением дней. Это не так важно, когда тебе некуда спешить. Но Кирен начинает считать дни, проведенные в центре. Хотя и не всегда уверен, что провел в лаборатории только один день. 

Проходит месяц. У Кирена перестают трястись руки. Чувство боли становится таким же, как раньше, приглушенным. Он чувствует себя, так как полгода назад, когда еще жил в центре. Он слышит как врачи отказываются проводить эксперимент на спинном мозге из-за неточности расчетов.

Кирена снова начинает водить на психотерапию. Где его расспрашивают о причинах, почему он принял тогда на кладбище наркотик. Действительно ли он хотел навредить людям? Как он смог сдержать свою реакцию? Кирену не нравится доктор Дэйвис. Но он начинает говорить то, что хотят он него слышать. Нет, он не выпускал бешенных из клиники. Да, он достал «Голубое забвение», нет, он не хотел никого убить, только напугать. Да, он сильно был расстроен отношением жителей Рортона. Он не помнит ничего о том, как стал бешенным из-за наркотика. Нет, он ничего не знает о другом ПЖЧ Монро и не давным-давно его не видел. Эти сеансы помогают ему бывать где-то кроме лаборатории и его «комнаты».

Доктора говорят что-то о том, что его регенерация вернулась на стандартный уровень, и он больше не проявляет признаков пациента R-один. Эми. Нужно попробовать другой способ.

Проходит ещё месяц, в течение которого в качестве эксперимента Кирену перестают давать нейротриптилин каждый день. Почти весь этот месяц он проводит в лаборатории в бешенном состоянии. Иногда ему дают «Голубое забвение» вместе с уколом лекарства. И ждут, как он поборет его. Он брызжет черной кровью из рта. Ничего нового. Его мучает голод. Все, о чем, он может думать это живые бьющиеся сердца и мозги, что бродят перед ним, закованным в цепи. Охранники частенько бьют его током для запугивания. И им это удается. Когда электричество проходит через тело, Кирен забывает о голоде. Перед ним мелькают картинки, за которые он не может уцепиться и понять, что именно они означают. Это мужчина такой же, как он, показывающий свои шрамы. Девушка на металлическом столе. Пещера и женщина, сидящая под какими-то словами на стене. Рыдающий мужчина, простирающий к нему руки. Девушка с револьвером. Мужчина, в шоке смотрящий на него в коридоре. Ему кажется, они должны что-то значить, но мгновение проходит и всю его сознание снова заполняет голод. 

С ним почти никто не говорит. Это хуже чем быть лабораторным животным. Ставят уколы, берут образцы. Иногда, развлекаясь, охрана с наслаждением дразнит его, но хотя бы как врачи не игнорирует. Пока однажды цепи, крепящиеся к стене, не выдерживают. Его руки закованы в наручниках на цепи, и кольцо в стене за его спиной уже давно начинало расшатываться. Охранник стоит спиной и что-то обсуждает с одним из врачей. И когда к Кирену подходит медсестра для введения какого-то лекарства, он резко дергает одной рукой и вырывает кольцо вместе с цепью. И сразу же ударяет женщину головой о стену. Охранник срочно вызывает подкрепление. Звучит сигнал тревоги. Кирен рычит на всех и машет цепью, не позволяя подойти. Из раны на голове человека по полу растекается кровь. Кирен использует штырь от кольца и вскрывает проломленный череп. Он так давно мучается голодом. Он успевает съесть кусочек мозгов медсестры перед тем, как появляется подкрепление и начинает бить его и ударять электричеством. У женщины светлые волосы и кольцо на пальце и алая-алая кровь, запоминается Кирену.

После этого эксперименты прекращаются. Ему снова начинают делать уколы нейротриптилина и водить на терапию. Кирена мучают кошмары, но в этот раз это не убийство Лизы. С тем, что произошло тогда, ему удалось примириться. То, что случилось сейчас не оставляет его ни днем, ни ночью. Он чувствует себя измотанным и напряженным. В лице каждого врача он видит лицо убитой им женщины. У него нет даже рвотного рефлекса, чтобы его стошнило от отвращения к самому себе и непрекращающегося чувства вины. Потому что единственное, что ПЖЧ могут переварить, чтобы оно не превратилось в черную жижу, это мозги. 

Он чувствует вину, хотя и знает, что во всем виноваты те люди, что перестали давать ему лекарство, но это не так однозначно, как когда Максин убила Эми. Кирен впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как голод приглушается. Как приходит удовлетворение. Две недели по всей территории за ним ходит охранник. Даже на терапию. Доктор Дейвис пытается убедить его, что он не виноват в этом убийстве тоже и не должен об этом никому рассказывать. Кирену хотелось бы в это верить и не видеть кошмаров. Его начинают водить на групповую терапию, где он больше молчит. И подселяют в комнату с очень крупным мужчиной, который, когда Кирена проводят, пытается разобраться, как наносить маскирующий грим. Линза у него вставлена в единственный глаз. Кирен ненавидит линзы. И рад, что в центре не нужно притворятся. 

Проходит ещё месяц перед тем, как ему разрешают посещение родственников. Это наверное важно, но он не совсем может оценить, потому что между кошмарами, терапией и мыслями, что ему никогда не выйти из Норфорлка, он живет в своем личном аду. С мелодией призыва для укола нейротриптилина как саундтреком. В этот раз он не заводит друзей.

Кирена заставляют загримироваться и надеть линзы, как добропорядочного ПЖЧ. Его и еще нескольких пациентов отвозят под охраной во внешнее здание, где они приводят себя в порядок, и их выпускают в зал со столами, за которыми сидят посетители. Кирен смотрит поверх голов и за одним из столов видит маму, нервно теребящую в руках какую-то бумагу и незнакомого мужчину рядом с ней. Кирен проводит рукой по затылку и вспоминает про волосы, которые теперь никогда не отрастут и про уродливый шрам. Он не хочет, чтобы мама видела его таким. Но как он хочет увидеть её. Поговорить с ней. 

Когда он подходит к столу, у мамы в глазах стоят слёзы и выражение лица полно боли. Но это не та истерика, что была у неё в прошлый раз, когда они встретились в этом же месте. Она встает и хочет его обнять, но охранник останавливает её, напоминая всем, что разрешено только держаться за руку. 

Мама не отрывает взгляда от его шрама, и это почти ещё хуже того, что он испытывал со шрамами на запястьях. Кирен думает о словах Саймона, что у нас всех есть свои шрамы. Просто теперь шрамы Кирена будут видны всем. 

Мама протягивает ему руки через стол, и он осторожно прикасается к ней. Он с точностью не чувствует теплые они или нет, кожа нежная или грубая. Но в душе ему становится чуть теплее и легче. 

Мама представляет мужчину, который вполне комфортно чувствует себя среди ПЖЧ, как адвоката, который занимается его делом. Кирен удивлен. Он помнит, как родители сами хотели его отправить в центр из-за того, что он «изменился». Он вот теперь они борются за него. Борются, как не боролись, когда он ушел в первый раз. 

Адвокат рассказывает о том, что им удалось достать доказательство того, что Кирена не было в клинике, когда сбежали бешенные. И что его подпись на признании была поддельной. Уже назначено судебное заседание в Норидже, где будет рассматриваться его дело. И что он уверен в положительном результате. Еще несколько дней и Кирен сможет покинуть это место. 

Мама гладит его руки, её глаза грустные, но полны надежды. Кирен думает, насколько он готов покинуть центр. Сможет ли он справиться с новыми кошмарами. Не станет ли это новое убийство причиной не выпускать его никогда? Станут ли они раскрывать, что и как произошло в клинике? Мама говорит о папе. О Джем, которая сама ходит теперь на терапию в городе. Он боится спросить о Саймоне. Потому что у мужчины не было больше причин оставаться в городе. И прошло очень много времени. 

Кирен рассказывает о своем соседе, о групповой терапии, о том, что скучает. Мама видит, что он говорит не все, но не давит на него дальше. 

Через пять дней ему сообщают, что он сможет поехать домой. Кирен не знает, радоваться ему или нет. 

_25.07.14_


	2. Дом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кирен возвращается в Рортон.

**Часть 2. Дом**

Забрать Кирена мама приезжает снова вдвоем с адвокатом. Кирен ничего не спрашивает. Он одет в ту же одежду, в которой его забрали эти долгие месяцы назад из дома. От маскирующего крема лицо почти оранжевое. От линз ужасно болят глаза. Он просто рад не быть в центре. 

Все время, что они едут домой, он смотрит в окно и почти не отвечает на вопросы. Мама рассказывает о суде. О том, что дело Кирена грозит стать прецедентом и их адвокат стал просто местной знаменитостью. Снова о папе, и Джем. О городе. О Филиппе, который вернулся в Совет для того, чтобы как-то изменить Рортон. 

За окном мелькают деревни, дома и деревья, поля. Все настолько живое и яркое. Ни как в центре. 

Когда они въезжают в Рортон и приближаются к дому, в Кирене борются два чувства – будто ему стало легче дышать и тяжелее одновременно. Это его город, его дом. Но раз за разом он предает его, с ним происходят тут плохие вещи. 

Адвокат прощается с ними у подъездной дорожки, Кирен берет свой небольшой пакет и вместе с самой идет к дверям дома. Пройдя через прихожую, они входят в гостиную. И там, в ряд стоят папа, Джем и Саймон Монро. Под потолком растяжка со словами «С очередным возвращением, Кирен!» Не тратя времени, Саймон, как когда-то давно в другой жизни сам Кирен, бросается вперед и целует юношу в губы. Саймон обхватывает его лицо своими большими руками и начинает целовать его в щеки, веки, нос. Кирен слишком ошеломлен, чтобы как-то ответить. А Саймон крепко обнимает его и радостно смеется, не отпуская. 

Кирен слышит удивленный вздох отца и как он начинает что-то спрашивать шепотом у мамы. Со стороны Джем раздается хихиканье, а потом звук перчащего горла, и Саймон разжимает объятия и немного отходит. Кирену сразу не хватает его близости, хотя он не может понять происходящего. У Джем в глазах стоят слезы, и взгляд постоянно падает на его шрам на затылке, но она все же решается и обнимает его и целует. Затем подходит папа и тоже обнимает его, приветствуя дома. Он начинает спрашивать, что случилось с Киреном в центре и откуда этот ужасный шрам, но мама резко его обрывает. Все усиленно пытаются показать, как счастливы его видеть. Это не похоже на его первое возвращение. И в какой-то степени даже хуже. Тогда он мог угадать, чего от своей семьи ожидать. Точно не вечеринки.

Перед глазами Кирена снова встает лицо убитой медсестры. И он, судорожно сжимая пакет и не слушая, о чем все говорят, извиняется и поднимается в свою комнату. В ней ничего не изменилась. Картины, постельное белье, занавески. Кирен падает на кровать и закрывает голову подушкой.

Раздается осторожный стук. Кирен не поднимает головы и никак ни реагирует. Дверь открывается и Кирен слышит, как кто-то входит, закрывает дверь и садится на пол, к ней прислоняясь. Проходит с полчаса перед тем, как воспоминание исчезает и перестает мучить Кирена. Он вынимает голову из-под подушки и поворачивается к двери. Там, притянув к себе одно колено, сидит Саймон. Он в гриме и линзах, впервые замечает Кирен. Его лицо снова сосредоточено и не выражает никаких эмоций. Он вопросительно приподнимает брови, спрашивая можно ли нарушить тишину. 

Кирен хочет прогнать его, хочет, чтобы он остался. Саймон единственный, кто может понять, что с ним произошло. Но Кирен не привык делиться своей болью. Смотрите, куда это завело его в первый раз. 

Саймон медленно подходит к кровати и садится на её край. По пути он достает платок и начинает стирать краску со своего лица. 

\- Твои родители предупредили меня, после того как за тобой приехали. И почти все это время я жил в городе, – он вынимает линзы. – Там было легче затеряться. 

Теперь перед Киреном действительно сидит Саймон. Тот самый, что уселся на его могилу и позволил поверить в возможности почти нормальной жизни после смерти. Саймон протягивает к нему руку с платком и Кирен ловит её, останавливая. Он борется с собой и, поджимая губы, отпускает руку Саймона. Тот очень осторожно и аккуратно начинает стирать с лица Кирена крем. То, что Саймон делает, никак не заставляет его забыть последние несколько месяцев. Но это второй человек после мамы, кто не увидел в нем монстра за это время. Кто прикоснулся к нему добровольно и с заботой (не считая объятий Джем и папы). 

Кирен будто чувствует исходящее от него тепло, и он тянет Саймона на себя, пока они оба не оказываются в постели, лежа рядом. Тогда Кирен крепко-крепко обнимает мужчину и замирает в такой позе. Он чувствует, что хотел бы заплакать, но после того единственного раза с ним этого больше не происходило. Он не шевелится. Саймон устраивается чуть удобнее, не разрывая объятия и прижимая Кирена к себе, тоже застывает. 

Они проводят так несколько часов, рядом, на грани сна. Пока к Кирену снова не приходит кошмар. Он в полусне пытается освободиться, бросится снова на медсестру, но охрана с силой удерживает его. Тогда он оборачивается и пытается укусить охранника. Кирен слышит окрик и просыпается окончательно. Он падает с кровати и забивается в угол комнаты. Он не может смотреть на Саймона, которого пытался укусить. Не то, чтобы мужчине это могло как-то сильно навредить. 

На улице наступили сумерки и в комнате уже довольно темно. Но Кирен видит, с какой грустью смотрит на него Саймон. Его белые на белом зрачки выделяются в темноте. Мужчина слезает с кровати и медленно подходит к Кирену. Он садится перед ним на корточки. Медленно протягивая руку, обхватывает юношу за затылок, избегая прикасаться шрама, и прижимает их лбами друг к другу. Так проходит еще какое-то время, пока Кирен успокаивается. 

Это воспоминание слишком яркое. Слишком болезненное. Ему хочется извиниться, сказать, что Саймон не обязан быть здесь, но он не знает как. 

Именно в такой позе их застает Джем, которую послали позвать мужчин на ужин. Это разбивает комфортную тишину и близость, и создает неловкость, которая повисает в комнате. Саймон помогает ему встать и ведет в ванную, чтобы привезти Кирена в порядок. Кирен снова избегает смотреть в зеркало, хотя теперь и по другой причине. Он вынимает линзы и позволяет Саймону стереть с его лица остатки крема. 

Затем они спускаются вниз и идут в гостиную, где уже накрыт стол. Они садятся рядом перед пустыми тарелками. Родители пытаются поддерживать непринужденную атмосферу, будто не было всех этих месяцев и говорят о погоде, о новых двд, об оценках Джем, соседях, обо всем, что не важно. Кирен только кивает им и крепко-крепко сжимает руку Саймона под столом. Тот на минуту поворачивает удивленное лицо к Кирену, а затем юноша чувствует пожатие в ответ. Так и они сидят рука в руке до конца ужина. Они даже не пытаются делать вид, что едят.

После ужина Саймон уходит, но приходит на следующий день, и после него, и снова. Они почти не говорят, просто сидят в комнате Кирена. Иногда Саймон ложится к Кирену в кровать, и они обнимаются, ловя успокоение в присутствии друг друга. Кирена продолжают мучить кошмары при взгляде на всех, кроме Саймона. Его бледное лицо не похоже на лица персонала или охраны и никак не вызывает воспоминаний. Они редко выходят к общим приемам пищи. И в это время почти всегда Кирен не отпускает руки Саймона.  
Саймон уходит все так же каждый вечер. Однажды он приносит совсем новый ноутбук с подключением к интернету, чтобы Кирену было чем себя развлечь. Его никогда особо не интересовали такие вещи, и новости все больше расстраивают, но это позволяет убить время до возвращения Саймона. Они все еще почти не говорят. 

До того дня, пока Саймон не начинает говорить. Он рассказывает о своей жизни до смерти. О мечтах, надеждах, разочарованиях. О маме. Об отце. О том, как заблудился и потерял смысл. И нашел способ приглушить эту потерю. О своей смерти. О Восстании. Об охоте. Кирен не хочет об этом слушать. Он просит Саймона замолчать. Но тот продолжает. И затем начинает рассказывать о Джоне Хэлприне и Вестоне. Кирен снова чувствует в боль, в сердце, которое не бьется. Его рука тянется потереть шрам, новая привычка, которую он ненавидит. Как и этот шрам. А Саймон снимает свой безразмерный свитер. Затем оборачивается к нему спиной и снимает рубашку. 

Кирену кажется, что если бы его сердце билось, оно бы замерло. Он встает, подходит к Саймону и в нерешительности протягивает руку. Саймон оборачивается и молча кивает. Кирен невольно потирает свой шрам на затылке и невесомыми касаниями пробегается пальцами вдоль позвоночника другого мужчины. Затем он целует Саймона в плечо, а потом обходит и продолжает уже целовать в губы, желая показать, что для него эти шрамы не имеют значения. Саймон это тот, кто он есть и ему важно только то, что он чувствует. А поняв, о чем думает, он начинает тихонько смеяться, обрывая поцелуй. То, что он разгадал план Монро, не значит, что он не работает. 

После этого дня Кирен меньше думает о себе и своей внешности и даже соглашается на недолгие прогулки на улице. Долгое время они не уходят далеко от дома, что позволяет Кирену чувствовать себя спокойнее. Где-то недалеко всегда кто-то из семьи идет позади с оружием и приглядывает за ними. Это все же Рортон.

С каждым днем он чувствует себя больше собой. 

Саймон продолжает свои рассказы. Он говорит о Немертвом Пророке, о том как встреча с ним снова подарила ему веру и смысл, после того как отец прогнал его. О встрече с Эми. О поисках Первого Восставшего. О своем задании. Во время этого рассказа его лицо становится настолько потерянным, и в каждом слове столько раскаяния, что Кирен не знает, как даже злиться. Не так, чтобы он не заметил, кого в итоге выбрал Саймон. Он снова испытывает какие-то новые эмоции и это радует. Злость, разочарование, радость, любовь. Кирену нужно это выпустить и он начинает кричать на Саймона, как и в их первые встречи. Заставляет Саймона отреагировать, ответить:

\- Даже если ты не веришь мне, я верю в тебя, Кирен! Больше чем, во что-либо и кого-либо!

Кирен настолько поражен, что не успевает остановить Саймона, когда тот на эмоциях выбегает из дома. И не вспоминает о своих страхах, когда спустя несколько минут выбегает вслед за ним. От дома Уолкеров до дома Эми расстояние в полдеревни. И Кирен, не думая, бежит по улицам. Саймон останавливается, и Кирен уже бежит не так быстро, пока не видит, что перед Монро кто-то стоит. Это снова чертов Гэри. Все остатки ненависти в этом городе замыкаются на Гэри. В руке у него револьвер. Он целится с Саймона, который старается загородить Кирена. Но Кирен догоняет наконец его и встает рядом. 

\- Мало было нам тех гнилушек, что были в городе. Нужно было устроить нам рекламу на всю страну, что бы сюда потянулась плесень отовсюду! 

Гэри мертвецки пьян. Он будто даже не узнает Кирена, видит перед собой только двух ПЖЧ. Но все равно умудряется целиться им в голову. Саймон все пытается отодвинуть Кирена себе за спину. Кирен как никогда близок к сознательному желанию убить человека. И он уверен, что Саймон в состоянии это сделать, не став бешеным. 

Гэри приближается к Монро и приставляет револьвер ему ко лбу. Он уже взводит курок, когда раздается хлопок и он заваливается на вперед. Лицо Саймона покрыто кровавыми брызгами и он отбрасывает с себя навалившееся тело на асфальт. Перед ними стоит Филипп, совсем не такой, каким его помнит Кирен. У него жесткое лицо и он совершенно спокойно и с неким отвращением смотрит на труп у их ног. 

Но все это не важно. Кирен обнимает Саймона, целует снова и снова, потому что снова они чуть не погибли, чуть не потеряли друг друга. Так глупо, так случайно. Даже после смерти его жизнь всегда на её грани. 

\- Я не могу быть тем, во что ты веришь, Саймон. Я сам не верю в себя.

\- Моей веры будет достаточно на двоих. 

Вокруг собираются люди, Филипп с кем-то говорит. Все это не важно. Кто-то укрывает тело. Никто не расстроен. Из толпы появляются Джем и мама и уводят их с собой домой. Никто их не останавливает. 

Кирен не отпускает руки Саймона. 

Кажется, так мало изменилось с тех пор, как он умер, восстал, вернулся домой. И все же так много. Его семья поддерживает его как никогда прежде, хотя он и не готов пока принять это до конца. И Саймон, чудесный Саймон, оказавшийся в его жизни неожиданно и оставшийся не смотря ни на что. Который поражает его и питает своей внутренней силой. Кирен чувствует в глазах слезы. 

Возможно, и такой не-жизнью все же можно справиться, если у тебя есть семья, любимые рядом. Дом.


End file.
